ABSTRACT ? CORE A (ADMINISTRATION) The overall objective of Administrative Core A is to provide all scientists collaborating on this multi-institutional Program Project a chance to form a synergistic team by facilitating the interaction among Project and Core Leaders, research administration at the parent institution, the Texas Biomedical Research Institute (Texas Biomed)/Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC) and at the affiliated institutions, as well as NIH representatives. The network of collaborating scientists includes researchers in the Northeast, Midwest and Southwest of the United States and extends to Europe. The Specific Aims of Core A are to: 1. provide administrative support to facilitate the collaboration among all Project, Core and Subcontract Leaders, including the exchange of information, reagents, and Material Transfer Agreements (MTAs); 2. set scientific priorities, monitor overall progress, and evaluate the timely achievement of scientific milestones. This will be achieved with the participation of the Internal Steering Committee (ISC) and regular input from the External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB) and the NIAID Program Officer. The ISC includes all Project and Core Leaders/Co-Leaders as well Drs. Sarah Ratcliffe (Biostatistician); 3. assist in the exchange of experimental rhesus macaques between the SNPRC and the Research Imaging Institute (RII) of the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA); 4. provide statistical support for all Program Project scientists through the participation of Dr. Sarah Ratcliffe (Subcontract with the University of Pennsylvania); 5. provide financial oversight and to assure the timely achievement of the experimental goals within the budget limits; 6. organize the yearly site visit and ESAB meeting as well as individual visits of Drs. Tom Hope, Darrell Irvine or their colleagues to San Antonio; 7. address intellectual property (IP) issues in a timely and equitable way; 8. facilitate timely completion of reports, dissemination of data at meetings, and publication of manuscripts. To achieve these objectives, the Core A Leader/P.I. depends on the support of trained professionals with excellent organizational skills and the ability to handle shipment of infectious agents.